Masamune
by Lost Mercenary
Summary: Sephiroth legendary sword. The weapon that would assist him to try and destroy our world. This is the story of how it was created. This is the story of the reason why someone could create a weapon of ultimate evil. This is Masamune.


**Masamune **

By Lost Mercenary

_Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing that belongs to Square Enix. I will someday, but not today. Hehehehehehe..._

_Starts planning hostile takeover of Square Enix

* * *

I've always known, the true face of the planet. What lies beneath the mask it covers over itself, to pretend it is not what it really is. What I have discovered it is. I will not bow down before a planet that would not release the ones who have parted from me, to endure the same fate as the others. It would not grant me one single wish to let them live, to spare their lives so that we would continue to exist on its worthless soil._

_My Brother, my sister... my wife. They are all gone, all because of this wretched Planet. I witnessed them be absorbed into the blood of this world. Watched them all collapse as their Spirit energy, the very soul of those I loved, be drained out of them and condemned to be one with the Planet. The very Planet that had murdered them!_

_I will not forget how it began... or how it ended._

_The Calamity from the Skies. Jenova. It had travelled from world to world, devouring their energy and the energies of those who inhabited them. And it was our turn. It headed for the north and rammed the Planet with all its might to open a gapping wound from which it could suck out the Planets lifeforce. Which now I wish it had succeeded. But Jenova didn't anticipate us. It wasn't expecting to meet a people, a fellow group of travellers who would be so adamant about defending this small blue world._

_Realising the danger we posed to it, Jenova appeared before us as one of our own. It had similar abilities to us and so it managed to intermingle with us well, without raising any suspicion among us. Until it was too late._

_It began to harm the planet, sucking the lifestream out of the gaping wound that it had caused, like a leech. In order to prevent us from interfering this thing released a virus, which decimated our people. Half of us were dead in a week._

_The Planet, out of fear for its pitiful life launched weapons in order to murder the innocents of this world, only to gather more spirit energy to sustain itself. It butchered the creatures, these humans, which it itself had a say in creating. The shock and horror of what this world was doing to these people hit me like a dagger through my heart. I was disgusted._

_Although Jenovas plague had reduced our people's population to a small number, we still had an obligation to protect this world, and I foolishly agreed with it. We gathered around Jenova, who was still feeding of the planet, and confronted it for one last battle, to hold the line against the night._

_I remember the screams and cries of those whom Jenova killed. The cries of good, kind and caring people who believed that they were doing the right thing. Protecting the Planet. They were fools. But not fools for their bravery, only the mission that they believed in so passionately. After the massive conflict had been drawn to a close we had defeated "The Calamity from the Skies". But we couldn't destroy it. Our abilities were weakened or depleted by Jenova, whose plague still was still carried around by the air of this world. We sealed Jenova away in a sanctum, and buried it in hope of never seeing it again._

_Afterwards we finally managed to find a cure for the plague. We were no longer tied to the same fate as our friends who had passed beyond. But we were destined for another._

_Jenovas injury on the planet was nearly fatal. The weapons had already returned to their slumber and the world was to weak to launch them again. So it decided that we ought to be sacrificed in order to insure its survival. We were to gather at the injury, and prepare. The planet had also said that a few of us may be spared to insure our species would continue. I was aloud to live, but my family was not._

_I begged them, my mother, my brother, my sister... my darling wife. I begged them not to go through with it. I pleaded with the world to spare them but it only answered with "For the greater good. For all life."_

_And so all I could do was watch, as my people, my family gathered for one last time at the centre of the planets injury. I witnessed in horror as I saw the green energy pour out of them and into the wound as they sung their one last song together. It lasted longer than what I wanted it to, I didn't want to see or hear it at all._

_At the end, the planets screaming faded in the abyss. I saw the smiles of my people fade to nothing. They fell to the ground like leaves being swept from a tree in the beginnings of autumn. I fell to the ground in tears, overcome with sadness. Soon that sadness turned to anger, which in turn, became blind rage!_

_I hate this world. Sure it lived but it killed everyone that was dear to me! It killed my family! I no longer cared about anything; I wanted this world to suffer! I wanted it dead! This... thing that I stand on isn't a world, it is a demon. A demon, which ought to be slain!_

_With the abilities and knowledge of my people I focused on creating two weapons from which to eliminate this cursed world. I acquired a materia and I poured all that was vile and evil in the world, fuelled by my hatred, into this one small object. Then I had to decide on how this planet would receive its fate. Remembering "The Calamity from the Skies" I cast the Meteor into this now purely evil materia... The Black Materia, and would give the world 17 days from which to contemplate what it had done to deserve this, while looking up at the menacing spell above it. Finally it would realise why just as the meteor impacts and ending its pitiful and selfish existence._

_But a simple man would never be able wield it and I am now to weak in order to summon it myself. I have hidden it in the temple of my people and only he who is worthy will be able to retrieve it._

_And so my second weapon, a sword. A very primitive but very effective weapon created by the humans. I acquired the knowledge needed to create it. And inside this weapon will be the last of my hatred and anger, giving it a strength and power beyond anyone's imagination. And only he who will wield this weapon will be worthy to use the Black Materia._

_And now, as I stand between darkness and light, I can die satisfied knowing that someday, this world will suffer and pay for what it has done.

* * *

_The cavern was dark and misty. The smell reeked of blood and death. It reminded Sephiroth of the Leviathan massacre, what had erupted the Wutai/Shinra war 15 years ago and was still being fought to this very day.

_I should be out there fighting, _he thought, _not on some damned pointless training mission._

Sephiroth had nearly reached the end of the long cavern, the smell continuing to be more and more unbearable. He merely tolerated it, knowing that he would not fail because of some invisible odour, no matter how overpowering it seemed.

In the far distance Sephiroth caught a glance of something glimmering at the end of the cavern. The light of his lamp was reflecting off of a shiny metal object that glowed like a newborn star out of the night sky.

He came up to it and saw a long Katana like sword being cradled by a human skeleton. The bones most have been hear for an uncountable amount of time. But the blade glimmered like it was freshly synthesised. Sephiroth felt drawn to it, it was giving off a kind of scent. Not the kind you could smell but it was attracting him somehow. He slowly reached to grasp it not taking it off his gaze for a moment.

Suddenly as the cool handle touched the palm of his hand, Sephiroth became overwhelmed with images, flashes, emotions that he could not simply understand. He saw a man, a family, a horrific creature murdering a people and a dark black orb. Anger, fear, sadness, grief, revenge, blind hatred filled his heart. He cried out in agony.

Soon... it ended. Sephiroth felt his emotional control returning and the images faded away into the darkness. He couldn't understand what had just happened, couldn't explain it, all he knew was that it did happen.

The sword was now firmly in his hands, light as a feather yet strong as the strongest steel. He looked at the human remains and said, "It's mine now."

He had turned and began to leave the cavern when the skeleton suddenly collapsed and was followed by a shriek that echoed through the cave and made Sephiroth run, fearing for his life.

* * *

First time we see Sephiroth run away huh?

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed Masamune.


End file.
